Chupacabra
Nikto presne nevie, čo v skutočnosti tento tvor je.... Chupacabra, alebo chupacabras (zo španielského slova chupa = "vysávač" a cabra = "kôz" , doslovne teda "výsávač kôz"), nazývaný tiež el chupacabras, je legendárne zviera, údajne žijúce v niektorých častiach Ameriky. thumb|left|300px|Chupacabra v celej svojej kráse. ---- V skutočnosti hral Chupacabru na akcii Zelené Peklo (14.7.2012) a akcii Projekt Tapír (1.9.2012) hráč Denis Letanec. Tento článok si zaslúžil za perfektné strašenie ostatných hráčov. Darilo sa mu na akcii vytvárať atmosféru strachu a mnohý hráči vďaka nemu zažili skvelé zážitky, či už pred ním utekali o sto šesť, alebo sa ukrývali v kríku a modlili sa aby ich nenašiel. Našli sa aj taký, ktorý v zúfalstve vyprázdnili do Chupacabry celý zásobník. ---- Výskyt Spočiatku pozorovania prichádzali len z Portorika, kde obyvatelia údajne často videli neznáme zviera. Názov zvieraťa pochádza z jeho údajných zvykov piť krv dobytka, hlavne kôz. Od 90. rokov ale začali prichádzať pozorovania tohto neznámeho tvora i mimo Portorika, hlavne z Mexika, Strednej Ameriky a dokonca aj z Chile. Taktiež i z Juhozápadu USA, presnejšie z Nového Mexika a Texasu, alebo dokonca až so severu Maine! V posledných rokoch začali tiež prichádzať pozorovania z Venezuely. Vo Venezuele sa našťastie pre obyvateľov, ktorý sa smrteľne tohto tvora boja, prichádzali pozorovania len z oblasti dažďového pralesa, ktorá sa nazýva Inferno Verde, ktorej sa ale miestni obyvatelia i indiáni z ďaleka vyhýbajú. Podľa legiend miestnych indiánov ale tvor, ktorého vedci nazývajú Chupacabra, žije v oblasti Inferno Verde už od nepamäti (vedci sa pohrávajú s myšlienkou, že Chupacabra sa objavovala vo Venezuele skôr, než v Portoriku). Popis Fyzický popis tvora sa líši krajinu od krajiny, pozorovanie od pozorovania. Podľa prvých pozorovaní z Portorika by sa malo jednať o malého, štíhleho a chlpatého humanoida. Iný tvrdia, že sa jedná o lysé ťažkopádne zviera, veľkosti malého medveďa, s radou ostňov ktoré dosahujú od krku až po chvost, alebo naopak ľahké zviera, pohybujúce sa po zadných končatinách ako kengura. Podľa niektorých správ môže mať i krídla, podobné netopierím. Sfarbenie má byť šedé, pestré, alebo premenlivé ako u chameleóna. I keď sa popisy líšia, majú predsa len niečo spoločného: lysú kožu, pohyb po zadných končatinách, dlhé, ostré tesáky a inteligentné, takmer ľudské oči mandlového tvaru. Medzi rokmi 2004 - 2011 bolo niekoľko krát vyfotografované, ulovené alebo nájdené mŕtve zvieratá, ktoré boli považované za chupacabru. Vždy sa však jednalo o kojota, alebo domáceho psa, ktorý trpel nejakou kožnou chorobou, najčastejšie svrabom, tak že zvieratá boli lysé, po prípade inak zdeformované. Biológovia a prírodovedci sú toho názoru, že chupacabra je moderná legenda (až do pozorovaní v roku 2012 vo Venezuele). Prvé oficálne pozorovania v Inferno Verde thumb|left|300px|Fotka na ktorej je zachytená údajná Chupacabra. O skutočnosti fotky sa stále polemizuje. Prvý krát sa podarilo vyfotografovať, zrejme skutočnú chupacabru v roku 2012 v oblasti Inferno Verde, vo Venezuele. Fotka zachytáva skutočne zvláštneho tvora ktorý má humanoidné tvary. Hlavu má jasne lysej kože s dlhými tesákmi a veľkými očami, ostatok tela je zelený vo všetkých odtieňoch, ako koža chameleóna, no je z fotografie evidentné že je to niečo ako srsť. V rukách drží postava niečo, o čom žoldnieri tvrdili že je zbraň, preto že Chupacabra zabíjala pomocou nej na veľkú vzdialenosť. To vyvracia legendy a povedačky, že Chupacabra je zviera. Ufológovia sa po zhliadnutí fotografie domnievajú, že Chupacabra je v skutočnosti mimozemský tvor s vyspelou technológiou maskovania a zbraní. Správy o pozorovaní Chupacabry podali i vojaci OSN, ktorý v oblasti Inferno Verde v tom čase operovali. Venezuelčania, ktorý tohto tvora poznali a verili v neho, dobre vedeli že akýkoľvek fyzický útok, alebo len vstup na jeho teritórium Chupacabra kruto trestá. Preto sa Venezuelčania a domorodci vyhýbali oblasti Inferno Verde veľkým oblúkom. Indiáni dobre vedeli, že jedinou záchranou pred Chupacabrou nie je rýchli útek, ale dobrý úkryt. Po udalostiach v Inferno Verde sa začali množiť správy o pozorovaní Chupacabry mimo oblasti. Niektoré správy prichádzali od jazera Maracaibo, iné prichádzali z pohoria Ánd ktoré zabiehali do Venezuely a ďalšie z povodia rieky Orinoco. To všetko sa dalo vysvetliť len jedine tým, že Chupacabru vyhnali boje v Inferno Verde zo svojho teritória a teraz sa prakticky s ňou mohli stretnúť ľudia, kdekoľvek po celej Venezuele. Druhá teória hovorí, že Chupacabra neopustila oblasť Inferno Verde, ale Chupacabra ktorá je pozorovaná po celej Venezuele, je úplne iná Chupacabra, alebo dokonca tlupa Chupacabier. Zatiaľ nikdy nikto nevidel dve Chupacabry naraz, ale vyvrátiť existenciu celej svorky Chupacabier, so sto percentnou istotou nie je úplne možné. thumb|300px|Kontroverzná fotografia ktorá koluje internetom. Skutočnosť, či fotomontáž? Po udalostiach v Inferno Verde zaplavila internet jedna fotografia, na ktorej pózuje nacionalistický veliteľ prvého družstva vedľa tvora, ktorý sa náramne podobá na Chupacabru z predchádzajúcej fotky. Táto fotografia na internete vyvolala búrlivé diskusie o tom, či je skutočná alebo nie. Venezuelská nacionalistická armáda sa k fotografii nijako nevyjadrila. Niektorý tvrdia, že sa nacionalistom podarilo Chupacabru chytiť a vyfotografovať sa s ňou, iný tvrdia že je to podarená fotomontáž. Kto vie. Skutočnosťou ale ostáva, že mnoho vojakov ktorý na Chupacabru neverili, za svoj omyl zaplatili životom.